Always, A Love For You
by Jade-Violet
Summary: Just the original get betrayed and fall through the portal thing. Based around Hotaru, Minako and Ami.
1. Default Chapter

Always, A Love For You 

Always, A Love For You 

By: Jade-Violet

*Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own GundamWing or SailorMoon.

*Warning- Slight Language and maybe a lil limey stuff in the future chapters.

*Author's Notes- I'm very very new to this so forgive me for spelling mistakes 

and extreme korny-ness. Also not that I don't like the other senshi but this is 

based around Hotaru, Minako and Ami the rest of them are considered the 

bad peoples. There maybe a lil' OOCness here and there, also I'm not sure 

about Minako's pairing, so it might change...Please R+R.

-Pairings

Hotaru + Heero

Minako + Wufei

Ami + Duo

Sorry if anyone "dislikes" the pairings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell!?" Hotaru cried. "You've got to be kidding, Usagi!"

"I'm not." Usagi replied coldly.

"Bullshit!" Mina yelled. "Your gonna tell me that I'm kicked out because I'm a ditz?!"

"Yes" Lita responded simply." We just don't think that any of you three are good or fit enough to be in our group."

The arguing went on with Mina and the other Senshi while Ami silently sobbed with Hotaru by her side. Soon Ami had enough of it...

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed. "If you don't want us here then we don't want to be here."

"Good" Serena smirked,"Setsuna open the gates."

At that a portal opened behind the three and they fell through (AN: ^.^; I know..It happens in almost all of the stories...). They fell past a blur of blinding colors then they finally landed on ground. Minako cried out in pain because she landed on her wrist.

Trowa's P.O.V. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a year since the war was over and all of us were just lounging by the pool of one of many of Quatre's mansions. We were all silent except for Duo's constant chattering, when all of a sudden a black hole appeared above us a three girls fell through. The first one that fell through had short blue hair and landed in Duo's lap.

The second one had long blond hair and landed on her ankle , must have been painful I thought. The last one had black hair cut shoulder length landed in the pool, she quickly surfaced and swam to the edge.

"Mina!" The raven haired girl yelled. "Are you ok?"

I guess she was referring to the blonde. The blue haired girl quickly got off Duo and ran to her hurt friend. The ravened haired one joined her quickly.

"It's only out of place." The blue haired one confirmed. The completely ignored the fact that we were there and tended to their friend.

"Hotaru, pop in back into place.." 

"WHAT!?!No! Ami, how could you say that" the blonde began to wail.

Quatre and Duo walked up to them and observed.

"Umm...Misses...could we help?" Quatre said softly.

Minako's P.O.V xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It hurt like hell. When I landed I landed on my ankle. Hotaru asked if I was okay but I didn't respond and then Ami came over and said it was out of place, she told Hotaru to pop it back into place that's when I began to wail. Then two of the totally came over the blonde one asked to help. I stopped my wailing and sniffled a bit. a tall boy with a very unique hair style picked my up and carried me in. The boy with the braid handed Hotaru a towel and Ami followed closely behind us. When Hotaru was dry and my ankle was fixed the boy with the Prussian eyes spoke.

"Who are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now x_x; I know it sucks and it's incredibly short but oh well…


	2. Introductions

Always, A Love For You

Always, A Love For You

Chapter 1-Introductions and Mistrust

*Disclaimer- I don't own GW or SM. u.u;

*AuthorsNotes - o.x; Hopefully I have more will power to type this time.

So...on with the story...Don't forget to R+R... Also kids...Hugs Not Drugs! 

-Dies of korny-ness- X.x

-------------------------------------

"Who are you?"

-------------------------------------

Xx 3rd Person P.O.V. xX

The room was awkwardly silent with tension in the air.

Finally Hotaru spoke up.

"What year is this?"

"A.C. 197, back to my question, who are you and where are you from?"

"A.C. 197." Hotaru repeated clearly puzzled.

She turned and looked at Mina and Ami for a second.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Hotaru said.

"Try us," said Duo.

Mina sighed. "Should we tell them?" Ami asked Hotaru.

"Might as well..."

" I will." Mina offered.

Mina told the guys all about being princesses and senshi from a different dimension and how they were kicked out Hotaru because she was considered too frail, Ami because she had absolutely no hand to hand combat power and Mina because she was a ditz. It was clear to all of them that Hotaru had only been frail when she was 13 to 14 but she wasn't anymore the only reason they kicked her out was probably because her power over ridded Usagi's.

Ami defiantly wasn't the best at hand to hand combat but if it weren't for her extensive knowledge they wouldn't know how to defeat the enemy, And Mina clearly was more graceful that Usagi herself. The senshi had absolutely no reason to kick any of them out. 

"Your right," Wufei said."I don't believe that you onnas have powers and are senshi."

"If you are then prove it." Duo said.

Hotaru rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Ami freeze the fire," Hotaru commanded.

Ami transformed and aimed at the fireplace.A swirl of different shades of blue came form her hand and the fire was frozen. The boys just gapped at that. Finally Trowa spoke.

"Do all of you have that power?"

"No only Ami." Mina responded, "Me and Hotaru have different powers."

"Hotaru and I " Hotaru corrected.

Mina frowned. "Whatever..."

"Well, I our turn to ask a question" Hotaru spoke up. "Who are you?"

"We are ex-Gundam Pilots and my name is Duo Maxwell" Duo said. (AN: Duh o.o;)

"Trowa Barton"

"Quatre Reberba (sp?) Winner"

"Wufei Chang"

"Heero Yuy"

There was more awkward silence for the moment the Quatre spoke.

"Well...since you don't have anywhere to stay, you can stay here" Quatre said.

Every one filed out of the room leaving Wufei to be the last...other than Mina.

"HEY! Wait don't leave me!" Mina yelled.

Wufei sweatdroped then turned back to her. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

Quatre led the to a hallway.

"This is the south wing," He said. "pick any room you'd like."

"Our rooms are in the west wing, I'll have someone to come back and get you for dinner in about an hour and half." He was about to turn and leave but then he remembered something

"I'll have my seamstress come to your quarters tomorrow to fit you for clothes." With that the boys turned to leave hearing Ami say.

"This south wing reminds me of your mansion with all the lamps, Hotaru."

Ami picked out a beautiful room indeed with an ocean theme. It was decorated with different shade of blue. Mina's room was quite cheery. It was decorated like a sunset going from orange to yellow. Hotaru's room had shades of lavender and purple. The ceiling had a beautiful night sky scenery. They all met up in Ami's room and chatted.

"Ami" Mina said. "I have an idea."

"Go on..." Hotaru said.

"Well. I don't quite like our sailor uniform stuff anymore" she continued.

"Could you reprogram our henshi wands to give us new uniforms and different attacks?"

Hotaru smiled. "I like that idea."

"Well, I'd have to know what kind out uniform we'd be wearing but yes I could." Ami responded cheerfully.

"Yay!" Mina danced with joy.

"We can decide on the outfits later" Hotaru said while nodding to a maid who had come to escort them to the dinning quarters. Hotaru quickly sent a flash of purple light to Minako's ankle and then got up to follow the maid with Ami and Mina following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah e.e; that sucked I know...


	3. Dinner and More...

Always, A Love For You

Always, A Love For You 

Chapter 3- Dinner…And More…

By: Jade-Violet

Disclaimer- You know what I own and what I don't own, simple as that.

Authors Notes- Hiya peeps ^-^ Okay well…I haven't exactly decided on the clothes and stuff, thank you to the 2 peoples that suggested stuff I'm trying to work it out were it will…umm…were I can use at least one of all of my suggestions …To Nick Johnson I guess you'll just find out as you read because I'm not plotting out the future, just writing whatever goes into my head at the time. Also to Sailor Kerobero my priorities are quite straight, Don't you know what OOC is? I'm merely using the characters (not like that)…of course Usagi/Serena is more of a ditz than Mina and of course she isn't cold, all SM fans should know that. Please R+R and vote for attacks…Okay on with the story.

They entered the enormous dinning room walking the long distance to the table centered in the middle.

"Wow, what a wonderful smell!" Minako stated.

"Trowa and Wufei went Italian mode tonight" Duo said.

"I see that" Ami responded.

"How come your walking?" Wufei questioned Minako.

"Hotaru healed me"

" wha?.."

"Hotaru has the ability to heal, nifty power isn't it?"

"I'm sure it's less painful than popping your own bones back into place…" Duo said looking Heero's way.

"I could of done that but you saw her reaction…" Hotaru said.

"Well, let's dig in" Quatre said.

With that said everyone began to eat. 

An Hour And A Half Later…

They were done eating and gathered in the library. Hotaru picked out a book and was reading silently on the floor before the fire. Ami had challenged Duo to a game of chess.

Quatre was playing his violin, while Wufei just sat and stared out the window into the starry night sky. Minako was oddly silent and staring into the land of nothingness. Heero quietly watched Hotaru from the corner of his eye while his fingers danced across his laptop doing only God knows what, and Trowa just sat there observing everyone…

Trowa's P.O.V-------------------

Well…this is interesting. I think Heero's got a lil' crush. I wonder if Wufei senses this too. But then again he's too caught up in that blonde. I wonder what will happen …(A.N. Heero, Wufei and Trowa have this lil thing were they can see what's going on behind each others silent masks.) 

Ami's P.O.V--------------------

-Giggles silently to herself- He has no idea how to play chess…(A.N. I don't either! ^-^;)

Hmmm… -makes a move- "Check Mate".

------------------------------------

O_O; "…Damn…I lost…" Was all Duo could say.

With that Ami got up and whispered something to Hotaru and Mina and they left the room.

After they left Duo and Wufei sighed. Heero paused a minute to watch them leave then quickly went back to typing…

Mina's room-------------------

"I got an idea about our new forms… we could call it our Celestial Tenshi form." Hotaru said.

"I could be called Love Tenshi!" Mina said.

"You already are called the Love Tenshi from time to time." Ami said.

"Well…now it'll be official!" Mina laughed.

"Okay then…Hotaru can be the Silent Tenshi and I'll be the Aqua Tenshi."

Ami started typing this information into her mini computer and then started listing out questions…

"Top?"

"Belly halter than laces up in the back" Mina answered.

"Pants/skirts?"

"Skirts… non pleated same length" Hotaru said.

"I was thinking booty shorts but the non pleated skirts are good…" Mina said.

"Tiara?"

"How about some jewel body art instead…?" Mina suggested.

"Like umm how about diamond stars on our forehead?"

"Okay". (A.N. It goes from small medium large medium small…get it?)

"That's all isn't it?" Ami asked.

"I don't think I want to walk around bare feet." Mina said.

"Lace up boots rounded instead of pointed" Hotaru said.

"Star earrings, same chokers with the stars and… wrist cuffs." Mina added.

"We can have power jewels on the wrist cuffs too…" Ami said.

"I wanna keep my chain" Mina said.

"Yea, I wanna keep my glaive too"

"I know! You can have twin daggers Ami" Mina said.

"Okay"

"Okay…what will we henshi with?" Ami said.

"Can't we just call out our henshi…I mean…if we have henshi wands and someone takes them away we can't transform."

"Good Idea…"

Ami finished up typing then a bright blue flash surrounded them.

"Umm…Ami…nothing happened" Mina said.

"Just call out Celestial Tenshi Power no need for shouting it though, it's the same for all of us."

"Alright…Celestial Tenshi Power" Hotaru said. 

A giant purple star appeared below her and it traveled up then when it reached the top of her head it exploded shattering into a million tiny purple stars then fading out leaving the so call Silent Tenshi. Mina squealed in delight.

"I like!" Mina said. "I'm gonna try!"

Minako repeated Hotaru's steps and ended in the same fashion but in her own respective color. Ami followed lead.

Duo hearing Mina's squealing went up stairs to investigate, while the rest followed.

They entered the room shocked to see their 3 new housemates dressed the way they were…

"Wow…" Duo said.

Immediately Ami reached for her wrist and touched her jewel de-transforming.

Mina and Hotaru followed lead.

"What were you doing?" Trowa asked.

"Well…we're making up a new transformation." Ami responded.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Good question…why are we doing this?"

"Umm…to help you guys, you told us that you were gundam pilots and that there were preventors…so we could…uhh…help the preventors. Hotaru said.

"Yeah" Ami agreed.

\\We'll figure out our attacks tomorrow// Ami said telepathically to the girls.

"I'm going to sleep" Heero said with that he walked off"

Okay…that sucked as well kinda pointless but hey, sorry for the typos and stuff…well here is a list of attacks you need to vote for...

Ami:

a) Blood Freeze

b) Aqua Shower

c) Artic Hurricane 

d) Aqua Shatter Wave

Minako:

a) Shattered Heartbreak

b) Beauty Transition 

c) Shattered Love Chain

d) Radiant Whiplash 

Hotaru:

a) Luminosity Death Wave

b) Fatality Death Kiss

c) Silent Haze Elucidation 

d) Silent Wind Storm

You can put your vote in your review or e-mail me at MesireiJade@aol.com


	4. A Get Together?

Always, A Love For You

Always, A Love For You

Chapter 4: A Get Together?

By: Jade-Violet

Disclaimer: . I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Obvious isn't it?

Authors Notes: R+R…

Next Morning…

Ami woke to a knock at her door. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. As she opened the door a woman in a 3-piece suit bustled in with a measuring tape over her shoulder, and pen and a pad to write on.

"Can I help you?" Ami asked

"I'm here to take your measurements for your gown you are to wear tonight and clothes for the rest of you stay" she said.

"Gown?"Ami asked clearly confused.

"Master Quatre is throwing some sort of get together ball, or as you young people call it a party." She answered while measuring Ami's waistline.

Ami caught a glimpse of he pad and saw Hotaru's handwriting with her measurements and such, along with a little sketch of a dress and directions to confirm that all her clothing would be dark colors with the exception of white. 

'Hotaru must have asked to design her own dress' Ami thought. 'After all she did probably pick up some things from Setsuna'. Ami was interrupted in her thoughts as the lady asks if she had and certain color she favored for her wardrobe and dress.

"Blue" Ami said. "Blue would be nice for my dress, as for my wardrobe any color would be nice but I favor blue most"

"Okay" the woman curtsied and bustled back out.

Minako groggily rubbed her eyes as she opened the door for the seamstress. 'Jeez… this is way too early.' she thought. Even thought it was "just" 7 o'clock. The woman quickly took Minako's measurements and asked her favorite color then asked if there was any certain was she wanted her gown. 'What gown?' Mina thought. The seamstress seeing her puzzled face figured that she didn't know hence her friends didn't either.

"Master Quatre is throwing a party"

"Oh" Mina said. "Okay… I would like mine to be strapless please, that's all…"

With that said the woman curtsied for the third time and exited the room.

Hotaru just then finished brushing her hair and checked herself once more over in the mirror. She made a face at the color her clothes were. It was one of Quatre's many sisters' old clothes. She was wearing a one-piece skirt that was pink like Chibi- Usa's hair. She sighed and made her way to Ami's room.

She opened the door and saw Ami wearing bright neon green capris and a normal white t-shirt. 

"I can't wait till our clothes are made" Ami said. "These colors just are working for me."

"Come on" Hotaru said. "Lets go get Mina and then go down to breakfast."

"Alright"

They opened the door to Minako's room seeing that she went back to sleep.

Ami poked her and she groaned. 

"Don't you want breakfast?" Hotaru asked.

"No...I need beauty sleep…" she mumbled.

Ami and Hotaru walk out of the room leaving Mina for her "beauty" sleep.

"I wonder…" Ami said.

"Wonder what?" Hotaru questioned.

"How we're going to be the rest of our time here in the future…I mean… we can't live like this with them forever right?"

"I don't know Ami…"

Sighs escaped both the girls as they reminisced about there past and thought about how they would be in this new time. Would they have a good ending?… Or a bad one? They entered the same dinning room again seeing all of the boys but Duo. Quatre smiled at them.

"Have a seat," he said.

"Question" Hotaru said. "What is this party your having about?"

"Nothing big. Only the world leaders are coming including some friends of ours."

"Uh huh…"

"Where's Duo?" Ami asked.

"He'll be here in about 15 minutes. The baka always sleeps in." Wufei answered for Quatre.

"Oh…"

The rest of the breakfast went on in awkward silence as did last night's dinner.

Hotaru and Ami hurriedly ate and were finished by the time Duo and Mina arrived and began to eat.

"So what will we do today, girls?" Mina asked.

"Umm…your hair dressers and stuff are going to be doing your hair in about 5 minutes." Quatre said. 

"But it's only 9:25," Ami said.

Quatre shrugged. "She said it'll take the whole day to get you girls ready."

The girls just sat there and blinked at Quatre.

"What time is the party?" Hotaru asked.

"Umm...starts at 5:30" Quatre answered.

"Almost up to 8 hours to get ready?!" Hotaru said.

Quatre shrugs again. Six women walk in all of a sudden and ask that the misses follow them.

They got lead to a room that looked like a beauty saloon. One woman started on Hotaru's hair while another begins to paint Hotaru's toenails. Ami too had a woman doing her hair, while another was waxing her legs. Ami had quite an awkward face on. Mina had a woman do her toe nails and another was trying to brush her teeth.

"I CAN BRUSH MY OWN FUCKIN TEETH, DAMNIT!" She screamed loud enough for the guys to hear. Duo and Wufei busted out laughing while Trowa and Heero had smirks on the faces.

7 hours and 30 minutes later…

Ami was finished her hair was done in tight braids that ended 2 inches from the root of her hair. It made her look like she had a band keeping her bangs back. She was wearing a one strap blue silk dress that flowed out, and a pair of slip on open-toe heals. (A.N: No puffy stuff ^-^;) 

Hotaru had a Blue-Violet dress on that laced up in the back and spaghetti straps to hold it up. It was made out velvet and had a big slit in the side to show her petite legs and her heals tied up to about 4 inches below her knees. Her hair was done in a net style. (A.N.: You know.. first you braid the top layer of hair then connect them and it ends up in a net…not quite sure how to explain.) 

Minako had an orange dress made out of shiny material. It was strapless of course she wore some elbow length gloves to go with it.

He hair was completely braided and put part ways up in her usual style but with out the red bow. They each had their own jewelry so none was provided and they each looked stunning.

They finally exited the room for the first time that day with a sigh of relief and made their way to find Quatre.

"I'm so glad we're out" Hotaru said.

"Yeah really!" Mina agreed.

"There are the guys." Ami said motioning towards the balcony.

The five boys were dress in black tuxedos and that was merely it. Though they looked incredibly handsome.

"Wow…Ami…" Duo said.

Ami blushed and made her way to Duo's side. The guys just stood in silence stunned by their beauty. Mina started asking questions about the guest that were arriving and about their personality and such. Hotaru seemed to be in a daze. She leaned on the railing and stared out into the scenery. All of a sudden she blocked her surroundings out and began to sense a power. She couldn't see anything only hazy mist. The power was immense and she couldn't tell if it was from one figure or more, if it was evil or not and such things as that. The power faded and a she gasped when she came back to reality. She saw that everyone's eyes were on her. She had her hand clutched into a tight fist; her nails began to make her bleed. She released her fist and looked at her palm. Everyone was silent.

"Excuse me…" Hotaru said and she quickly ran out of the room.

"What just happened to her?" Heero "asked" for the first time.

"Yea she looked like she was in a trance." Said Wufei.

"She was" Ami answered. "I think she was have a flash"

"Is she going to be alright?" Trowa questioned.

"I hope so…" Said Mina.

Hotaru watched as her hand healed and no scars were visible. Once a long time ago she was curious to as why she healed so quickly. She didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. As not to make the others more worried she quickly headed back. On her way she saw a tall couple also walking towards the ballroom. The man had long platinum blonde hair and the woman had short-cut black hair that was tinted midnight blue. They entered the ballroom first then her behind them. Hotaru saw that there were already at least 23 new guest other than the 2 she saw there. As Hotaru entered Minako met her midway. 

"Are you okay, Hotaru?"She asked.

"Quite fine." Was the reply.

"What does Quatre want us to do, Mina?" 

"Dance?" Mina said. " I mean… this is a ball."

"Come on lets go back to the group, Hotaru."

They walked to the group that seemed to be larger.

"Everyone meet Hotaru" Quatre said. "Hotaru this is Relena Darlian, Zechs Marquise (sp?), LaCratsia(sp?) Noin, Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia and Ann (A.N: Made up…) Une.

Hotaru made a forced smile as they greeted her. Little conversation was made then everyone scattered and began to dance or go else were. Relena danced with Heero and Duo and Ami danced. Everyone else was just making conversation else were.

"I wish we were dancing to clubbin' music instead" Mina said. Hotaru laughed a little.

"Well we wouldn't be dancing like that if it were clubbin' music." Hotaru said motioning towards the people slow dancing and switching up partners. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Want to dance, Mina?" Wufei asked slightly embarrassed.

Minako looked to Hotaru. 

"I'll be fine, go ahead" Hotaru reassured. 

Mina and Wufei walked off to the dance floor. Hotaru seated her self on one of the balcony's chairs and stared out into the scenery again wondering about her flash. She was interrupted of her thoughts by Duo.

"Hey chick, wanna dance?" He asked. "Ami's makin me since you're alone."

"Well I wanted to be alone but fine…"

They walked off to the dance floor and began to dance. (A.N.: Duh…)

"So… who do you like Hotaru?" Duo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on…I mean Minako likes Wufei and Ami has me, what about you?"

Hotaru shrugged.

"I never really paid any attention to you all, it's only been a day and a half…"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find one of the 3 left to your liking." Duo said as he passed her to her next dancing partner and accepted his. It turned out Heero was her next partner and he heard their conversation. It was silent but Heero broke it.

"What was your flash about?" he asked.

"Nothing really…I could only feel energy…" was her answer.

She hadn't made any eye contact with anyone since they had arrived and it made Heero curious. He had never met anyone who ignored him. It seemed that everyone he'd ever met had a want to talk to him and get him to talk, but she didn't care.

"Why do you ignore us?" he asked.

"Force of habit…" she replied.

Heero was a little taken back. He wasn't sure she meant it as an insult or what.

"When I was little," she said. "I was very much an outcast and I never really had any friends so I got used to being alone and I don't tend to care about what goes on around me because it never really concerned me, that's why." She looked him straight in the eyes.

Heero was silent and thought about what she said. She quit dancing and went outside to the garden. 'I wish I wasn't so alone' she thought to herself. She sat by the foutain her arms folded ontop of the edge. The moon was full and the sky was full of stars.

Heero followed her a short while afterwards. He sat next to her leaning against the large fountain. She looked at him deep into his eyes and she felt like she was falling. Their heads got closer and closer until they met in a gently kiss. (A.N. Mushy I know…) 

"Found them!" Duo announced loudly ruining the moment with Ami by his side along with Wufei, Minako, Trowa and Quatre. 

Hotaru began to blush and Heero glared at Duo.

Tbc………………….

^-^…Minako and Wufei mushy stuff commin up next chapter, but I'll be outta town for the next 3 weeks. It'll be awhile until I have that chapter out…so sorry Minako/Wufei fans…R+R


	5. Confrontations

Always, A Love For You

Always, A Love For You

By: Jade-Violet

Author's Notes: Guess What! I decided to finally update ^^. Well…I would've sooner but while I was just about to finish it up my computer froze and I didn't have anything saved…it sucked, anyways after that I got lazy and I didn't like my old ideas much so I started thinking up a different chapter plot…I know I know Imma bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad author…as I promised this is Minako/Wufei mush chapter…. And also as the usually disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing Or Sailor Moon and if I did none of you people would have known about them because I would inconsiderately kept them to myself ^^. Anyways on with the story! 

"Wufei, please can't you stop with your stupid practices for at least today!"

"Stupid? What the hell are you talking about? I do this for a reason!"

"It's like your working night shift! That's the only time I ever see you."

"Well maybe I'm damn tired of seeing you!"

The room went silent and Wufei immediately regretted what he had said.

Minako's face turned dark. Her face was mixed with anger and gloom, it was clear she was on the verge of crying. Duo and Ami who were in the room avoided looking at each other's face, uncomfortable with what they had just witnessed. Wufei was stuck for words. If he weren't so obstinate and pompous he would've broken down and begged her for forgiveness right then and there. Minako turned her head down.

"I guess I'll stay out of your way then, I didn't know I was such a inconvenience to you." She said so silently you could scarcely grasp her words.

She turned and left the room leaving her words to inaudibly pick away at the ebony haired being. He just stood there staring at the single place where she had been standing. Ami and Duo noiselessly left the room and went on their own way. 

It had been at least a month since the revelry Quatre threw. Ami had somehow got Duo to become more quiet and civilized. They were always seen doing something together, their relationship seemed to go relatively well. Every since that night Hotaru and Heero were seen together there didn't seem to be anything more. The others just assumed that they were being intractable and trying to show that there was nothing between them when really their fire was smoldering them to ashes. Mina and Wufei seemed to be going great until the confrontation recently. Dinner tonight was undeniably going to be lengthy. 

Hotaru paced herself slowly and tried to get prepared to drag a bawling blonde down to the dinner table. She opened the door with Minako's name cautiously carved into it and she was astounded to see that none was out of place. Mina was sitting on the balcony recliner her face expressionless and she hadn't cried a bit at least her features didn't give anything away. Also her room was incontrovertibly clean which was unusual because she habitually had a fit of throwing things when enraged. Ami had carefully warned Hotaru about Mina's dispute with Wufei. Hotaru put on a tender face, walked towards Minako and held out her hand. Mina gingerly took her had to stand up and they walked to the dinning room in silence. 

To start it off no one spoke a word and all was awkward. Everyone just ate and sat, sending attentive glances at each other, and finally they both burst.

"You are so aggravating!" Minako yelled.

"Why did you even take it seriously?! You know I wasn't paying attention to what I said." Wufei countered evenly.

"I'm Sorry!" they said at the same time and then jumped on each other kissing and saying words of promises.

Hotaru just frowned and Quatre flinched as the plates and glasses broke on impact with the floor. Everyone else just tried to laugh it off as they walked out of the room one by one…

I know it was short….sorry….-.-;………….

More to come later or as soon as I can get my lazy butt to type.


End file.
